Olive Oil
by ClarinetAngel
Summary: Olive oil does wonders to the joints. a Dorian/John fic


Olive Oil

"Dorian !" "Dorian !" "Dooorrriiiaaa-ahh" John runs out of breathe as he tries to catch up with his synthetic partner. The two of them where chasing a man who was considered a murder suspect through the alleys and John couldn't keep up. It was dark out and the only light visible was the florescent glow of bar signs and Bang Bot joints. Dorian was almost a whole block ahead of him and gaining on the suspect while John keeled over in the alley. John could feel his lungs pounding in his chest painfully and his legs, or leg, tire. Two gunshots rang through the alley from far off ahead of him where Dorian was. Pulling his own gun out John stood up on shaky legs, using the brick wall for support. Starting at a dead sprint John fell face first onto the ground as his right leg seized up. His synthetic limb couldn't take all of stress he forced on it and froze completely. His head hurt from the fall and his leg felt like dead weight making him unable to move. Using his upper body he tries to prop himself next to the wall but only falls back down onto the wet ground, the ground covered in muddled puddles of water mixed with alcohol, dirt, trash, and something he really hopes it's not what he thinks it is. "Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap," quick footsteps could be heard running towards his location. Looking up as far as he could, he sees a pair of black shoes running up to him. Training kicked in at that moment and he barrel rolled onto his back and drew his gun up ready to shoot the perpetrator. "SHANK!" The bullet repelled off the brick wall as John shoots and misses his target.

"Man John, your aim is getting pretty rusty there". Standing above him stood Dorian with his gun back in his own holster, and a cocky grin on his face. John, unable to come up with a response, his face meets floor and a loud exasperated sigh leaving his still form. "Come on~", "I got the guy, and Valarie is already taking him away." Dorian gives a playful shove to John's side, with his toe. John just lays there unmoving and refusing to look up at his partner. Staring down at his immobilized semi friend, Dorian could tell something was wrong. Using his scanners he took inventory of John's body. Nothing seemed off, no concussion, no broken bones or wounds, his heart rate was a bit fast but not dangerously so, and his testicles were still backed up, nothing was out of the ordinary. Nothing organic anyway, but then Dorian examined his prosthetic leg and saw the problem. "So it's not just your aim that's rusty huh."

"Shut up, and help me up already!" John finally looks up at his partner, face red and covered in something he really hopes it's not what he thinks it is. With a sympathetic smile, Dorian reached down and lifted John up bridal style. "Come on you can at least carry me like a man". John was just being difficult now.

"Fine if that's how you want it," grabbing under John's legs, Dorian swung him around and onto his shoulder, carrying him like a sack of potatoes.

"What the hell, put me down!" John begun pounding his fists on Dorian 's back like a child with a temper tantrum but Dorian didn't falter, instead it just fueled him on, as he continued to carry John back to the cop cars and the rest of the squad.

After reaching headquarters, and to John's unamusement (after having to be carried back to Valarie with his ass in the air) he had to visit Rudy for a fix up. "It's fine, it just needs a rest and I'm sure it'll be up working in the morning," John hated his prosthetic and having to visit Rudy to get the useless piece of metal fixed just ended his day perfectly.

"The head detective issued for you to be at maximum capacity in the morning, and I'm in charge of getting you back to your ray of sunshine self". Dorian was pushing John in a wheelchair down to the lower levels where Rudy was kept amongst his museum of gadgets and nerdy loneliness.

"Rudy! We need a little help over here"! Wheeling out on a lounge chair from behind tall shelves, sat Rudy with a pair of screwdrivers and tweezers in his hands.

"And what do I owe the pleasure to seeing the dynamic due in my presence, oh wait let me guess, you want something." Rudy was already walking up to John , putting his spectacles on and looking him up and down. His normally slim and frail figure looked much taller and intimidating when it was him who he was examining. John felt like a synthetic who was decommissioned and being dissected for spare parts. Rudy asked Dorian to place John onto his exam table so he could continue looking him over. "Pants" Rudy was cleaning some of his instruments that were placed on his table when he said that simple statement.

"Excuse me?" John already hated being there.

"Take off your pants so I can fix your leg", it was a easy request but just the idea of being even more exposed to the nutty professor."Come on don't be modest, we're all huma-, men, male-like beings". Rudy awkwardly tried to comfort John but was failing horribly. Already embarrassed enough John decided to stop fighting and took his pants off, his stubborn leg making it a bit difficult. "I'll be right back, I need to grab a few things before I pop your kneecap open so I can fix your joints". With that Rudy walked into the maze of tall shelves towards a back door where he left the two partners alone.

"Pop my kneecap open!? Is that really necessary?" John was starting to get a sick feeling in his stomach at the idea of it and Dorian 's amused smile wasn't helping.

"Not really, he should of just asked me to scan that joint and figure out the problem first and then deem in necessary to go in and fixed it, but his way works well too."

"So tell me Doctor, what is wrong with my damn leg"? John was already getting tired of being treated like a broken toy and just wanted the damn thing fixed now.

"Your inner joint is rubbing against one of your tendons, all you need is a bit of olive oil put on it".

"Olive oil, didn't you suggest that before"?

"It does work wonders". Kneeling down, Dorian took hold of John's knee. Blue swirls and patterns lit up Dorian 's hand and temples, and John's knee made a sort of sound like air escaping a locked space, as a piece of his knee removes itself and revealing its inner workings. John looked down at his partner working on his knee, he watches the blue swirls dance across his nimble hands and they probe his upper leg. He begins to feel a bit more comfortable even though he was in his underwear with his slightly attractive robot, kneeling in front of him with a look of determination on his face. Reaching into his pocket, Dorian pulled out a small vial of olive oil.

"You carry that stuff around"?

"Yeah, you never know when you need it".

"I didn't think you were into that kind of thing, but then again I wouldn't be surprised, especially sense you take such a keen interest to my balls". John was feeling a bit more snarky now, and felt like teasing Dorian just a bit.

"Hahaha, did you know with these kind of prosthetics, they can actually hook up your nerves with the synthetic limb so it feels like a real one".

"I know, they told me all that when I got it, so what?" John was curious as to why Dorian didn't give him a comeback.

"From here I could make you feel whatever I want, with just a bit of hacking". Now John understood what he was saying, and he was starting to feel sick again. Placing the oil onto his fingers, Dorian placed them into John's leg and he could sort of feel them searching around.

"Ahahaha!" John felt an extreme tickle run up his leg and through his body and Dorian begun messing with his nerves.

"Man John you never really seemed like the ticklish type to me". Dorian 's smile seemed a lot less friendly now, and a bit more sinister.

"Ahahahaha-sto-ah-it-ahaha!" John's face was getting red from the laughter, and one hand flew to his leg gripping it in a futile attempt at stopping the electric shocks running through his nerves, and the other hand trying to brace himself against the table to stop him from falling over.

"Okay, I think you got the point now". With that Dorian stopped his hacking and begun applying the oil to the joints in John's knee, while the red face cop tried to catch his breath. John could feel his buzzing nerves cool down and Dorian 's slick fingers tinker in his leg. As John waited for the procedure to be over another shock of electricity shot up from his leg.

"What the fuck, I thought you were done screwing with me!" John accentuated his statement with a smack upside Dorian 's head.

"Hey! I didn't do anything." Dorian looked back up at John with a serious look that made John think, that maybe he was telling the truth.

"Well just be careful down there, the last thing I need are more problems". Dorian disregarded the statement and continued his work. John was a bit embarrassed by the little outburst he caused, maybe it was all in his head.

"Uggnn". John grunted as another shock sprung up, but this time it wasn't ticklish, the feeling was much warmer and fuzzier. John was about to yell at Dorian again about messing with his leg when he saw Dorian 's face. Dorian had a look of confusion and interest as he was staring directly at John's crotch.

"Sooo, I guess you never went on that date I set you up with". Dorian 's face was still the same mixture but with a bit more mischief. Flustered John tried to hide his 'sudden interest' with a small rag he grabbed off the table, but it was futile. "You know I was told to make sure you were at maximal capacity for tomorrow". John wasn't sure where Dorian was going with this but he didn't like it. With his other hand Dorian reached out and removed the rag and replace it with the palm of his hand, the other hand still rubbing the oil to the inside of his knee, making that same wave of warm pleasure flow towards his crotch. John didn't know what to do, he wanted to stop it and shoot Dorian in the head (like he almost did earlier that day), but another part of him (the backed up part) thought otherwise. Instead he shut his eyes and focused on the pleasure his synthetic partner and leg were giving him. Dorian 's hand was rubbing him through his shorts in slow, deep, circles. John was enjoying the sweet pressure when suddenly it was gone.

"Huh?" John opened his eyes to see Dorian grab the oil again and coat both his hands in it. "What are you doing now?" John watched the skilled, smooth hands get slick in the drizzling oil that now coated them, and a thousand scenarios flew through his mind.

Dorian smiled that oh so friendly smile at him, "Well the last thing we want to do is chafe that wonderful piece your sporting there". John then just realized what Dorian was doing, and the idea just made him harder. Dorian took notice to this and got to work. One hand went straight back to the open knee and begun creating that same delicious electric pulse, and the other hand pushed John's shorts down, grabbing his heat. John pushed his hips forward into the slippery hand, making the exam table sway under his efforts. Dorian kept up the movement of his hand on John's john, moving it quickly up and down and squeezing it lightly at the head. The sound of whizzing mechanics, metal clanks from the table, and a wet slapping sound echoed through the lab. John was never very vocal but his pants from the lack of air were easily heard by Dorian , making him double his efforts. John could feel the pressure in the pit of his stomach tighten, and within a few strokes he came with a hard gasp. It felt like his nerves were struck with an earthquake as his body shook with release. His human leg tensed and braced against the table, and his hands reached out for purchase on it as well. His eyes rolled back and white pleasure coursed in his veins. When he opened his eyes again he saw Dorian close his kneecap and grab the same rag that John tried to hide behind with earlier, and tossed it to him. John cleaned the now cooling mess in his lap, and pulled his pants back on, doing whatever he could to avoid eye contact with Dorian . He pushed off the table and stood up, taking a step.

"Wow, that stuff actually works".

Dorian looked over at John too see the older cop marvel at his now fully functional leg. "See I told you so, you should listen to me more often."

"Yeah that's not happening any time soon". John felt as if everything was back to normal, like his partner didn't just jerk him off under the police station.

"Well it looks like you guys fixed it up just fine without me". Rudy walked out from behind one of the overcrowded shelves, carrying a small scanner.

"Yeah all he needed was a bit of olive oil on his joints". Dorian looked a bit satisfied with himself for his accomplishment.

"Well, I'm glad you two got your leg and balls back to maximum capacity". Dorian and John froze, staring at the smaller man in front of them. "You do realize I do keep security cameras in my office in case of intruders?" Rudy looks at the two frozen men with a raised eyebrow. "Trust me, it doesn't actually take me twenty minutes just to get a scanner". John had a look of pure horror on his face while Dorian just had a sort of 'oh shit' look.

"I think John and I will just take our leave now". Dorian grabbed John's forearm and pulled him over towards the exit. As the two were leaving a rag flew over and landed on top John's head.

"Take that with you and wash it, I want it returned spotless, that's my only good cleaning rag"! John is pretty sure his face got even more red but Dorian just continued dragging him out of the office.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure John cleans it for you"!

"Wait a goddamn minute why do I have to clean it"!

"Well it is your mess". John shut up after that, after all the last thing he wanted was more problems after tonight. As if the world actually gave him what he wanted. Well it sort of gave him two things that night.


End file.
